High beam assistance systems may adapt a light distribution to an environmental situation. A customary high beam assist (HBA) may automatically switch over between low-beam light and high-beam light, and adaptive systems may dynamically adapt the light distribution to a traffic situation. Adaptive systems include, for example, assistance systems such as adaptive high beam control (AHC), adaptive cut-off line (aCOL), or adaptive light-dark cutoff, which, similar to headlight leveling control, may raise a light-dark cutoff of a headlight just high enough so that other road users are not blinded. Continuous high beam control (CHC), or vertical cut-off line (vCOL), may generate a light distribution which is similar to high-beam light, whereby a shared shadow corridor is generatable around road users or groups of road users in order to shield them in a targeted manner. The so-called “matrix beam” or the so-called “pixel light” may generate independent shadow corridors for multiple road users. In addition, it is possible, based on information concerning the surroundings, to switch on specific static light distributions such as city light, expressway light, or rural roadway light.